New Light
by SernityXofXBlood
Summary: 2 girls. One hell of a destiny. When Kira and Luna are pulled into a secret past where enemies are re born and darkness prevails they know theyre in for a lot. But will the 2 bff's be able to maintain their sisterly bond when a resureccted darkness queen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

______________

By: K. Silver

______________

Kefira looked at her friend, her eyes full of sympethy but also amusement. She had beautiful silvery blue eyes and long black hair with faint silver streaks that was almost to her waist that was always in a low ponytail. She was a straight A student as well and an awsome drawer however she hardly colored her work; she said it took out the pencil's detail. She was also great with computers, however she liked herbal remedies and spiritual healing and was quite good at it. She looked down at her notes. She already knew this stuff too but she liked to be prepared. On one page in her binder were her notes the other was her picture (it was the only way she could draw and not be caught). It was a white panther with jet black paws, black on the tip of its tail and ears. It was laying on a cliff in the mountains, that was hanging over a gourge, and was staring at the full moon. There was a black owl, the feathers on the tips of its wings were wite along with the tail feathers and chest, perched on a tree above the panther, also staring at the moon. She had no idea how she decided to draw this.

*************************

about three hours after school was let out, Kefira was leaning against the wall outside of the room marked DETENTION on the door, waiting for her friend. She knew that Luna had already finished her work atleast 30 minutes _after _detention started. Why couldnt they let people out when they finish their work? she discarded the thought. there was nothing she could do about it anyway. she couldnt wait to show her her drawing. this was her best one yet. Her latest virtural project was a website she was making that she and Luna could post their drawings and she could tell others about herbal remadies and spiritual healing, and she needed Luna's was itching to get course that was the only reason she was waiting for her friend; she was a good friend too.

----- Original Message ----- From: "Silver Wolf" starless_angel_ To: "Marlee Geiger" midnight_ Sent: Monday, July 14, 2008 10:04:13 AM (GMT-0500) America/New_York Subject: our next story..  Luna was in class being bored to death. She had began doodling and had completly drowned out the teachers already knew all this stuff anyway. She had piercing green eye that if looked in could easily captivate anyone. She had a little bit longer then shoulder back length silky black was a straight A student and her best friends was.(eek i forgot ur name marlee!!!)She looked at her drawing she had never been the best drawer but this picture was amazingly detailed. It was a picture of an owl in flight the Moonlight leading its way. She observed it closer. She was staring to think about something when a loud THUNK hit her desk she dropped her paper and looked up. There stood her teacher a very annoyed look in her eyes."Woops"she said and the entire class giggled. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX She sat down in the dentition classroom after the bell of dismisal had just rung. She sighed and brgan working on her essay. Of course she was the first one to finish. So she took out another sheet of paper and began drawing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teacher put her pencile down and looked up with a boring look. "Alright Detintions over class hope i dont see you in here again"she said and left hte room all the other kids rushed out. Luna however was a timid person and had the patience of a rock. Her friend Kefria was an expert at spituals stuff and remidies and she realy needed one right now but she brushed the thought away shed promised to help kifra with a website they were doing. She calmly closed her notebook in which she had absentmindedly draw a beautiful owl on each page and in half the drawings ther was the slightest visablity of a panther. She walked out the door suprized to see her B.F.F there looking bored to tears. "Hay!you waited for me?"she asked her as the began walking.

"duh!" kefira said with a friendly cuff over luna's head "look what i drew during class" she held up the peice of paper "im gonna copy it into my schech pad later. now c'mon lets get back home" kefira never knew her father and her mother was away doing kami knows what for her job so she lived with luna.

Luna looked at the pictures in shock and immeditaly took out her notebook as they began walking. :"Kifira i doodled some pics today too here have a look"Luna sid handing the notebook to her friend.

"huh" kefira saaid thoughtfuly as she looked at her friends drawings "i guess great minds think alike." she handed the notebook back "you've been getting really good with your artwork luna. hey i can almost smell your moms dinner................. either that or she burned something again" she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_____________

By: K. Silver

_____________

Luna laughed. And put her notebook away. "I wonder what mom made tonight??"she asked aloud as they took their shoes off and entered the house."MOM!!!WERE HOME!!!"luna called as she began upstairs. A cheerful voice replied. "Oh hay dears dinner wnt be ready for awhile why dont you go say hi to the cute boy down the street he is new"her mother hinted "Mom!!!!will you stop trying to get us together???i already told you its not gonna work besides me anf Kefiria have some work to do upstairs"she said and ran up the steps trying to avoid anymore of her moms chatter.

"aww c'mon luna" kefira mocked "she's obviously just trying to get you to move out" she ran up to their bedroom and logged onto the computer and typed in the website "." (not a real wevssite hailie) "ok" she said "ive already uploaded the background a few pictures and music and some info... what d'ya think?"

Luna giggled and pulled up a chair next to Kefira and eyes the website. "Hmm I say we should add some different music to the Poem page"Luna suggested as she took over the mouse. Kefira wasn't the only one good at computers she was pretty talented herself in only a moment of clicking she had put 3 different songs on the page filled with beautiful poems they had made together thy would play after one another she gave back the mouse and went to sit on her pulled out her journal from before. "Hay should we add our drawings to the Art page or make a new page for them?"she asked skimming through her journal. As she was flipping through the pages something caught her attention and made her gasp in shock.

"i was thinking adding links to different pages from the art page." kefira replied "the art page could be our 'doodles' the ones not as good, and the links could be to different pages each a different catigory. what d'ya think?" she did a few last clicks from the mouse and keyboard and turned the monitor to face her friend.

Luna didnt reply. She was to shocked at what she was looking at. "K..kefira....look at this"she sttutred and showed her friend the paper. In red ink that looked like the color of blood was writting it wawsnt any of thiers. It read Death Is Approaching Luna turned the page in the same writting was You Must Reawaken Your True Selves Or The Outcome Will Not Be Pretty. She turned again nothing she flipped through the rst of the notebook nothing a feeling in her stimache made her want to hurl. She didnt believe that the writting was done with ink of any sort but she kept that to hersellf as she handed the notebook to Kefira

"y...yeah i s...saw that too..." her face was pale and her eyes clouded with confusion "its either saying we need a really big nap or your notebook knows something we dont....... that or we've just gone completely mouse-brained--" she made a face of pure confusion "isnt that an expretion the cats use in the warriors books that i read?"

Luna closed her notebook. "Im not suprized you would use that expression you are addicted to that series" luna sighed and looked out her window. It was dark out pitch black. But for some reason she could see extremely good. "I think...ill go for a walk you may like remides and what not but i much rather prefer the natural moonlight for my guidance" luna sighed not entirely sure what shed just said almost ghost like she glided out of her room. In only a few moments she was already walking into the woods.  ******************************************************************************************************  In the woods luna immediately noticed something watching straightened up and looked around she had always been good at seeing in the dark but this was way beyond that." Come out!!! I know your watching me"she cooed in a   sharp tine as she heard some trees rustles. Instinctively she held out her didn't even flinch when a silver feathered owl had landed on her outstretched arm. Then something unknown took over her and she gently stroked the owls feathers it cooed with pleasure. "What troubles you so my friend?" luna asked in a calm owl spoke in coos and squawks yet she understood it as if it were perfect japanese. (btw luna knows several other languages human of course) "Oh Princess!!!! im so glad i found you!!!!!its yours and Lady Kefiras palace its being taken over by the shadows!!!" the owl cooed desperately. Luna was about to say something when a rustle behind her made her jump and the beautiful owl flew away instantly. Luna turned around and gasped.  There before her stood a boy her age with black short messy hair, fair skin,golden colored eyes, and a sword on his hip he looked at her in both shock and amusement. "E..Eiji"she gasped she thought he smiled at her briefly but then she blinked and he was looked around frantically. How had se known the boys name she must be going crazy. First bloody notebooks then talking owls now a fading boy. She shook her head violently then looked at her watch she gasped. "I've been gone for more then half an hour" she said and took off running. "Omg how could i lose track of time like that??"she panicked mentally then came to a halt when she heard the wind call out her name. "Lunnaaaaa" it moaned in ain. the trees seemed to spin around her. "LLuunnnnaaaaaaa"it chanted she kept running she must be dreaming. Her house was in site but to her horror a huge silver light forced its self upon her causing her to shield her eyes. She tried to scream but her voice was   gone. "Luunnnnnaaaaaa its time to go back" the wind said harshly. One last attempt to scream before......She blacked out and fainted the light held her in the air floating unconscious. One more flash then it was gone not a single trace o the light or..Luna  


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_______________

By: K. Silver

_______________

it'd been about half an hour already. Where was Luna? Kefira stood up and looked out the window. She decided to go look for her. When she strepped into the woods she noticed that the moon seemed extra bright..... or did it just give her enough light to see as if it were day time?   She stepped into a clearing. She looked around and noticed small shadowed figures in the undergrowth, with eyes glissening in the moonlight. They stalked silently around her. She was surrounded!! She began to panic, when one of the figures stepped out of the shadows. It was a cat! It was a ginger tabby with a white mussle. Its a tom, she thought. Another, a she-cat this time, stepped out as well. She was all white, had jet black paws, a black tail tip and, white ears with black tips...... exactly like the panther kefira drew earlier today!! The tom spoke in a clear deep voice, "Follow us"   "we will take you to your friend" said the she-cat. The other cats stepped out too. "Wait!" kefira said, "how can you speak like humans?"the tom shook his head but the she-cat spoke, "twoleg tounge we do not know, but you can speak like cats" she turned around and looked over her shoulder "fallow us"   "can you tell me who you are first?" kefira asked. "It would take too long to introduce all of us but this is Dawnflight" the tom said flicking his ears toward the she-cat "and i am Sunfire"   In unison, Dawnflight and Sunfire raised their tails, as if it were a signal and they bounded off, the rest of the cats fallowing. Kefira ran after them. She had trouble keeping up at first but then she started gaining on them and she noticed that she was running inbetween all the cats. She noticed that she could here many small sounds, and she could see better. she flicked her ears in delite.   Wait!! she exclaimed in her head, Did I just flick my ears?! She looked down at her feet. Her legs had grown white fur and her knees had turned backward! (hailie even though it seems like cats stand on their toes with their hind legs, thats their whole foot they have backwards knees [i think; im not entirely sure]) Her feet had turned to paws with claws on them and they were jet black! she turned around to see that she had a white tail that had a black tip!   "We can sense your suprise and smell your fear" Dawnflight said in a calm voice. They stopped at a small pool. "Here look at your self" she ordered. Kefira peered into the pool. She saw her cat-like legs and tail, but she also saw that she had cat ears on top of her head that were white with black tips. She also saw that her fingers had grown claws. She turned back around and saw Sunfire flick his tail twice. A young cat, couldn't possibly more than eight or nine moons, walked up with something glistening around its neck. It was the black half of a yin yang symbol on a silver chain. Dawnflight took it from the young cat, thanked him with a flick over his ear, and turned to Kefira. She tripled in size, giving the girl a look saying not to be afraid, and placed the necklace around kefira's neck.   "this amulet is very special" she said "Take good care of it" she turned around and they all bounded off again, kefira inbetween the group of cats once more. they came to a halt beside a girl laying unconsious on the ground with an owl sitting next to her. It was Luna. "Luna!" Kefira gasped. she noticed that Luna's arms had changed into wings (or does she grow wings out of her back? also i forgot the rest of how she looks when in her owl form). She bent down over her friend.. "Luna?" she wispered. She noticed that she was wearing a necklace just like hers except it was the white half of the yin yang simbol. She turned to face the cats, expecting an explanation.

"we cannot tell you" all the cats said in unison "for we do not know. however, we can tell you that something special is about to happen to both of you. Your destiny rests somewhere beyond what we can see.............. but beware of your rage........." Kefira noticed for the first time that all the cats had stars on their paws. "Are you spirits?" she asked "sometimes." was the cats' reply and before they turned to leave they added "may the stars light your paths" and bounded away. Kefira turned toward luna again. "Luna please wake up!" she pleaded.

Lunas in what seems to be s grassy field its dark out and she can hear soft flapping sounds around her. she groaned in pain she had a major headache as she sat up and looked around. "Helllooo??" she asked stumbling as she stood. then a beautiful black owl with silver wings flew up in-front of her. she almost fell back. "Y..our that owl from before!!!!! who are you and where am i!!!" she demanded to the owl hovering before her. "It is I Silverwings your trusted servant and i have come here to tell you that it is time you realize the truth" the owl cooed Luna could tell it was female. "What are you talking about?" she asked in suprize the owl motioned for her to follow her she did and she came upon a puddle"Take a look into you inner soul princess" Silverwings said in a gentle obeyed and almost fainted at what she saw.

She looked at her reflection. Her short black hair wa s now about half way down her back. Her green eyes looked a million times more piercing. She had black feathery wings sprouting out of her back ad in her forehead rest a golden crown it looked like a hairband. And around her neck was a white half of the yin and yang symbol."Do not be afraid for this is only your souls reflection in actuality you look like this" Silver wings said and the puddle rippled revealing a new image. It was of a medium sized owl. Its eyes were green it was our white expect the tips of its wings and tail feathers those were black. And the pendant of the yin yang half was a necklace around her feathery neck/

"Wow amazing" she was capable of saying. Then something odd happened. She felt dizzy and light headed. She found herself human again and she began to fall back. she couldn't catch herself. The owl of silver had disappeared and she expected to hit the ground. did not. Instead she felt strong arms catch her. She looked up the scenery spinning she gasped it was the boy from before. "Now now princess you relay shouldn't be so clumsy" he smiled she felt her heart skip several when she heard the voice.

"Luna please wake up!!" it pleaded and the boy faded once more. "No!! dont go come back!!!"she cried but everything went black and she felt nothing.

She felt someone shaking her and she jolted up. She was once more in the woods. The first thing she noticed was Kefira before her. But it wasn't kefira it was a cat.A very big cat. She stumbled back and almost fell but she felt herself rising. She looked at her feet and gasped.

She had no feet. Instead she had deadly and sharp talons She looked to her side. She saw not arms but black and white wings. she looked down again and realized she was at least 2 feet off the ground. She looked back at the panther. "K..kefira??" she cooed and something told her to try again(she was actually speaking owl) "Kefira?" she asked again. she felt a weight on her neck and noticed she was wearing the white half of yin yang symbol. She began to panic she flew over to a near by was once again the owl she thought she was afraid but then realized she actually rather enjoyed this. Without thinking she did a back flip in the air and went up high ten dived back down She was starting to do various other tricks when her senses returned. she landed on a tree branch. "Why the heck am i so happy Kefira!!!!! im a bird and your a..a cat or lion or something" she hissed almost and let out what sounded like a sigh. "da'firy" she said sharply and looked suprized. (da'firy is an owl cuss word) " Im so confused Eiji please help me" she thought aloud and had no idea she had just said that.

"My stars!" kefira breathed"Luna? y-your an owl" she looked at her self "Im full panther now!!" Kefira had changed from just a half cat half human combonation to a full white panther with large jet black paws and black fur at the tips of her ears and tail. she twitched her whiskers "thats weird" she said "earlier i was half cat and you were half bird. and by the way who the heck is Eiji?!" she shook her head "anyway... hey look what i can do!!!" she spun around and let out an enormous roar that echoed across the trees and even made some of them lean back from the force, and a bunch of ravens flew out of the trees in panic as well.

In reply to that Luna was forced to flap her wings so she wouldn't be blown away by the powerful wind. "This is not a dream kefira you shouldn't be so happy were..were animals"she stammered and clung to the tree branch tighter leaving indents from her sharp claws. "And by the way i know for a fact we are not in Tokyo anymore!!!this place is much to fresh and wild....Kefira im..im scared" Luna cooed and flew to the ground gracefully. She was about to complain some more when she felt someone watching her she looked around and went back to the branch. She turned her head more completely unaware that her head was now almost fully backwards. Her now perfect night vision scanned the woods. She heard her name being called the voice was a boys..and it seemed so..familiar it almost frightened her. The tree around them rustled and Luna suddenly had a very large urge to get far away from this place. "Kefira please we have to get away" she said and turned her head

back around. The rustling increased being an owl her hearing was far better then her frinds and her enlarged pupils allowed her to see as if there was light everywhere. "We have to leave..now" she finished

"I know what you're thinking" Kefira said calmly "I can hear it too..... and feel it" she added, flexing her claws and feeling viberations in the ground. She breathed in deeply "We're in the mountains" she said "I feel right at home here.... i guess its mountain lion instincts." She looked around and then back up at Luna. "If you're too scared you can ride on my shoulder. we'd have to get to a high mountain- one that's still below the clouds- if we want to find out where we are. You cant fly up there because its too foggy and cloudy." she said before Luna could interupt. " you wont be able to see very well. Besides I cant fly and if both of us will be able to observe the surroundings from a high point," she flicked her tail "we'd have a better chance of finding things out." she smiled and curled up her tail "and besides. You're scared in here arent you?" she then looked serious "we'll be fine i promice" she said sootingly "we were given these powers for a reason. and as the legand goes shaman are very powerfull beings" (shaman are pplz who can turn into animals btw)

Luna looked at her friend carefully then heard the noise again and gave in. "Fine but im flying at least till we get to the base of the mountain walking dosnt feel right to me" she said then a though struck her. " And..your a cat im a bird!!!!!! and you know how well that works out by Helens(which is her cat btw) and the birds outside of our house" she said teasingly then took off into the night true it was foggy but she was still able to see fairly well but she knew that wouldnt last to long..

She was close to the base of the mountain the fog had already thickned about an inch when a image flashed in her mind. It was that boy again he was smiling at her brightly. She found herself in the image but she was dressed ike before. With the kimono and the tirara. "Eiji!!!!" she laughed happily as she bounded up to him. "Greetings Princess" he replied as she blushed at him. "What news hae you for me?" she asked him still smiling. "Well besides the fact that im leaving soon..." he changed he subject quickly. " Watch out" was all he said as everything began to fade. "Whta???" she replied but he was already gone verything was dissoving. "NO!!!!!WAIT!!!!!!! EIJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and suddnly she was an owl again she looked around and gasped she was headin right for the mountain. She panicked then at last second she flew upward missing th mountain by cintimeters she landed on the nearest tree and began gasping for breath

"Alright Luna" said Kefira as she bounded up and sat back on her hunches under Luna's perch "Start explaining NOW. Who is this Eiji person? are you seeing this boy in secret?" Her eyes grew wide with concern. If that was the case, Luna could get hurt! "Tell me! No lies and no secrets ok?" she said firmly

Luna blinked confused had she been speaking aloud. "I..I dont know who Eiji is...but ive been having flashes of this boy our age and i just called him Eiji automatically" she said blinking. Who was Ejij she thought she sighed mentally. " Oh im soooo confused" she brethed out and looked around the sun wwould be coming out soon. "Mabye we should rest for now Kefira" she said and went higher up untill she founf an abdined owl hole in the tree and walked inside and relaxed. " And if im lucky ill wake up and this will be some crazy dream" she sighed and closed her eyes and imeditaly fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

______________

By:

______________

Luna sat up hurriedly she had a dream about him again she had a killer headache as she looked around. She almost gasped she was next to a clear river and waterfall she looked at her reflection and expected to see an owl but to her suprize she looked like herself. Her human self well besides the fact that she was filthy. She looked around and noticed she was all alone. " Kefira!!!" she called out and looked around.

What?!" kefira walked through the bushes with fruit in her hands. "Oh! you figured out how to change back to human too! By the way i moved you here earlier this morning while you were still asleep. Also i found food!" she pointed toward the deer near a tree root and held out the fruit in her arms. "I caught that buck while in my panther form. Your best at making fires so can you make it?"

What???" Luna asked in suprized and came back down to earth or..wherever they were. She went a few feet away from the water and placed some sticks she found nearby in a pile. Luna had always been best at survival camp anyways. She was just about to rub 2 sticks together when suddenly the pile of sticks caught fire she jumped back in suprize and the fire faded. She stared at the pile in disbelief. Then regained her courage and crawled back up to the pile of partially burned wood. She concentrated and again the sticks caught fire this time she didn't jump back and it stayed aflame. "Impossible" she gasped aloud and looked back at her friend. " Is that food????????" she asked and rushed over to Kefria and took about 3 of the apples in her arms and instantly began eating.

"ummm..... you're welcome" Kefira said amused, "Anyways....... we're still in the mountains." She said feeling the ground with her now bare feet. "Also there's a hot spring a little ways north. We're in a forest covered valley..........."

Luna sensed something amiss and whirled around immediately she ran over to Kefira. " Kefira!!!! are you alright mabey you should---'' she was cut off as the scene around her swirled a bit. When it stopped spinning Eiji was standing next to her smiling teasingly."Ah my dear princess do you need help with something?"he asked in a dangerously seductive tone. "Look i dont know who the hell you are but if you can help my friend then do it now" she snapped he laughed it was light and was filled with desire that only Luna could understand she frowned. And out of no where she threw her leg up into the air she would of kicked him to if he hadnt caught her foot in mid hit. She huffed and tried again this time with her fist she had no clue where all

the energy was coming he caught her fist this time as he did he pulled her in for an embrace. He held her with such care she was half tempted to hold him back then she remembered her boyfriend back home and snapped back to earth. She pulled away and glared at him. "Look who ever you are where ever i am right now you either help me or leave me the hell alone!!!!" she spat out he smiled warmly and she gasped at the care she saw in his eyes the scene beginning spinning again and when it stopped she was still holding Kefira shoulder but her breathing had gone back to normal. She stood up and looked around. "Who is that boy!!!" she said unknowingly out loud.

"What boy luna?!?!" Kefira yelled "Oh my head" she held her head again and flopped onto the ground on her stomach and changed, intentionally, into her panther form. She looked at Luna her silvery eyes filled with dismay. "What is happening to us? And how are we going to get home? Mom-" she cut off "...... i mean your mom...... will be worried sick...... unless........" her tail swayed thoughtfully "time in japan is frozen?"

"OMG!!!!! I FROZE TIME ACK THIS IS TERRIBLE!!!!" Luna shouted in shock. "And what do you mean ADHD????? you cant only have it sometimes!!!! and hoe am i suppose to know if you have a totally hot boy our age whos follow you around everywhere yet does absouluty nothing!!!!!" she added then sighed she had to hold it together. "Ugh im so sorry Kefira its just that this is alot to take in right now i mean come on i just froze time!" she snapped more at herself then the now spaced out panther next to her."nonono times not supposed to freeze um um um....abracadabra!!! uh alakazzam" she said attempting to unfreeze the it came to her. "La'kza uni'mi falya'" she chanted and immediately she felt the wind again the birds near her were flying again she looked around oddly. "Well thats not awkward okeard at all she huffed

"oh yes" kefira replied rolling her eyes "its extremely normal to be able to freeze time and us being the only ones able to MOVE IN IT!!!!!! AND THEN YOU CHANT SOME WEIRD SPELL.... that may i add, I actually understood.... TO MAKE TIME START AGAIN!!!" she shook her head and sighed "Im sorry Luna.... alright.... we're not gonna accomplish anything just sitting here tinkering with new found powers, lets get _on!!!"_ she began padding into the forest occasionally brushing her fur on bushes or trees on purpose.

Luna rolled her eyes kefira sure knew how to make an exit. Sighing she followed after the panther eager to find out more about where they were


End file.
